buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smijes08
Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spike page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 23:01, 26 March 2009 New article Dude, would you please state in which episode are the "Lords of Chaos" mentioned. I don't remember it. I have marked the article for deletion, but haven't proceeded so you get a chance to source the article. In any evet, AFAIK, Ethan worships chaos itself. --Gonzalo84 20:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that. They're not mentioned in an episode, they're mentioned in the game Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds. Sorry, I should've put that down. Smijes08, 7:49, 29 March 2009 Article tense Please don't forget that articles should be written in past tense.--Gonzalo84 19:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Articles Tense Again, I must remind you that articles should be written in past tense. I'm talking about the Pylean Helldog article.--Gonzalo84 19:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Champion's Amulet Dude, we already han an article about The Amulet. And don't forget that in-universe articles MUST BE written in past tense.--Gonzalo84 22:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't know. Smijes08 talk, 6:32, 29 June 2009 Non-canon articles I have created a template for non-canon material: . As you've been creating articles for videogames stuff, please use it to tag these articles.--Gonzalo84 23:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Articles Tense Again, I must remind you that articles must be written in past tense. You've created a large group of well-writte articles, but they must be written in past tense, as if events happened in the past. .--Gonzalo84 05:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Smijes08 talk, 1:32, 30 June 2009 Articles Tense Again, the same. This is the only thing preventing me from making you Sysop. I think you'd make a good one, but you've been reminded of the tense thing a gazillion times.--Gonzalo84 06:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, it's a habit. I'll work on it. Smijes08 talk 6:34, April 5, 2010 Tremblor Please, list the appearances.--Gonzalo84 19:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories To use the Vampire Masters or Demon Masters both for Vamps and Demons who ruled over other beings as well as for beings who ruled over vamps and demons is confusing.--Gonzalo84 07:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :The category "Decoys and doubles" was deleted by an admin (Gonzalo84). I would suggest that you send a message to that user before you recreate the category next time. The same goes for "Slayers" belonging to the "Psychics, seers and telepaths" category. DinoSlider 04:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Noncanon Articles Use the Noncanon template instead of adding the category manually.--Gonzalo84 22:01, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I was curious if you'd be interested in joining my Wiki, being a Buffy fan yourself ;) Everything you need to know is on the first page of the wiki, any other questions and you can ask me. This is my tribute to Joss Whedon, long may he live! http://buffythevampireslayerroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Buffy_The_Vampire_Slayer_Roleplay_Wiki Syre Draek 13:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) request Looking for your input Hi, you are one of the few active editors on the comic pages. I recently left some questions about those on Buffyverse Wiki:Central Discussion, but nobody has responded yet; I would really love to hear your input (two questions are at the bottom of the page. Thanks in advance! --Paul van Gent (talk) 08:13, September 14, 2012 (UTC)